harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Trophy Room
|owner= |residents= |affiliation=Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry }} The Trophy Room is a room that moves between the third and sixth-floors of Hogwarts Castle. Awards, trophies, cups, plates, shields, statues, and medals are kept in crystal glass displays in this room. This room also contains a list of Head Boys and Head Girls. Prominently displayed are Hogwarts Awards for Services to the School, with known recipients being Tom Riddle, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. According to Draco Malfoy, the room is always left unlocked, even past the students' curfew. On the third-floor, the Trophy Room is connected to an Armour Gallery. A portrait of Brutus Scrimgeour hangs on one of the walls, hiding a passageway to the fourth-floor corridor, - GBA version and another passageway to the fourth floor exists behind a mirror. History ]] In 1991, Harry and Ron agreed to have a wizard's duel with Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe in the Trophy Room. However, the latter pair never showed up. This meant Harry and Ron, as well as Hermione (who joined to make sure that if they were caught, they would tell the truth) and Neville Longbottom (who forgot the password to the Gryffindor Tower), nearly being caught by Argus Filch. That in turn led to the discovery of Fluffy and the trapdoor. In 1992, Ron was given detention by Professor McGonagall, his sentence being to clean the trophies in the room with Filch without using magic, for crashing the Flying Ford Anglia into the Whomping Willow. Ron had a slug-vomiting attack from an earlier backfired charm, and got Tom Riddle 's trophy all covered with slug and slime, resulting in him having to clean it repeatedly. It was from this incident that Ron learned about Riddle, and later told it to Harry and Hermione, thus providing the link to Riddle's diary. Despite this useful incident, Ron still highly resented this detention. Harry later visited the Trophy Room with Ron (who told him "I’d seen enough of the trophy room to last me a lifetime") searching for clues, but the only things he turned up were finding Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit and a list of Head Boys. In December 1993, on the day of Hogsmeade trip just before the Christmas holidays, Harry Potter observed Peeves bouncing around the Trophy Room the first time that he set eyes upon the Marauder's Map. He observed this again in early 1995 after exiting the Prefects' bathroom, which he had visited to solve his golden egg clue. This time, however, the Trophy Room was on the sixth-floor. Most likely, in 1995, the Triwizard Cup was placed here as well. Behind the scenes *In the films, the Trophy Room is depicted as a large room, with the shelves covered with cups and trophies and the walls covered with plates, shields and medals. Some of the cups move and float and some produce red sparks and smoke from time to time. With a large iron gate at the entrance, this room has a large fireplace. Contrary to the books, the room is connected to the Great Hall, and appears to be beneath it. Some walls are covered with glass. It is implied that there is an entrance to the trophy room from outside as Moody was able to enter the castle through it. *In the video games, Angelina Johnson was trapped in the Trophy Room ahead of the first meeting of the Dumbledore's Army. It was trashed by the Inquisitorial Squad in an attempt to frame her and have the Gryffindor Quidditch Team pulled out of practise, however, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to her rescue and managed to free her and clean the room before any authority arrived. *The set built for the Trophy Room was later used as the Room of Requirement, with only the addition to glass stands between the pillars, different lights and floor, according to the producers. *The same set also served as Horace Slughorn's office in the sixth film. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Pokalzimmer es:Sala de los Trofeos fr:Salle des trophées it:Sala dei Trofei ru:Зал трофеев pl:Izba Pamięci pt-br:Sala de Troféus no:Troférommet Category:Hogwarts locations